Tears and forgiven
by sunstar989
Summary: Hiccup got into a spat with Toothless. Now hiccup is upset and doubts that he's a worthy friend. What will Toothless.


I walked to the place he could be. Walk because of if I run I know that I would bump in to a tree. I didn't sleep a wink last night I pretty much cried the whole night. How could I? I feel terrible. I made him cry and he never cries. Never. And he was so mad at me. But he did and when in the least expected but when I needed him most. He saves my life. Without regret. I don't deserve a friend like that. That was how I spent my whole night. I haven't slept at all just crying in my selfish self pity. So that's why I have to find him. Say I'm sorry. I really don't deserve being around him but I have to. So that's why I'm going to the cove the place we met. Because knowing him he'll be there. He's just loyal like that.  
A little while later...  
As soon as I arrived at the cove. I saw that I was right he was there. Just laying there in the grass visible from his night colored body in the late morning light. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. I quietly crept down into the cove. Making good quiet progress. I know because the figure haven't moved a muscle. I crept down a rock and before I could recover myself it gave out from under me. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the hard thump. And the pain to come with it. It didn't come. I opened my eyes and looked up looking into a pale glassy color of yellow and green. I felt a pang of more guilt build up. It was Toothless who was holding me by the scruff of my vest.  
I felt guilt up in my throat. Toothless just saved my life. Again. Even through all this he goes ahead and looks out for me. Toothless sat me gently on the ground. Sitting in front of me with worried eyes.  
"Um Toothless." I said in a nervous voice and no one can blame me. What if he doesn't forgive me?  
The dragon motion me to talk.  
"Toothless I just wanted to say ... well I'm sorry." I started chocking on unseen tears.  
"I was a jerk and I didn't mean it. And I didn't mean to make you cry and hate me. I'll be a better friend or something and I'll make you a new tail and you can never see me again. Or even I don't know I'll do anything. Just please... Please forgive me."  
Normal POV  
Hiccup was in tears by now. And before the boy could say anything he would regret the black beast took him in his fore arms wrapping him close with his tail. In a dragon like hug. Nuzzling him giving him the comfort that only a dragon could do. Giving out a soothing purr. Giving the knowing look.  
'Shh. Its okay we all do stupid stuff. Hush now. That's right it's okay. Your still learning. Don't worry now. Were still pals. Well... I hope you do realize that your the only one I would do this to right? So do me a favor. Stop scaring me half to death. I am still very young and I would like to live to mate or my next birthday. Or something. Or some other holiday.'  
But to Hiccup it came out as a soft growl. But it helped all the same as normal without Hiccup understanding perfectly, he got the message.  
When Hiccup calmed down and was reduced to well... Hiccups. Toothless laid down and curled up around the boy.  
"Toothless?..." Hiccup said in a raspy voice.  
Toothless gave a quiet huff.  
'Don't you start. We're tired, your upset, been thru a lot, and let's be real. We both need sleep. I haven't slept much and you look like you didn't sleep at all. We need to get rid of all this stress. Berk can survive a couple of hours. Your a kid first then a Viking then a hero. Let's deal with the first.'  
Hiccup as you know doesn't what was being said to him but all he could get by just looking at the dragon was that he wanted himself to go to sleep. And nothing was going to change his mind. The emotional drain that had befallen him gave him gave himself no room to argue. He was just glad that Toothless didn't hate him. So he laid down as Toothless laid his wing on top of the boy keeping him warm.  
"I'm glad you don't hate me Toothless." Hiccup said in a drowsy form. Before falling into a comfortable sleep.  
Toothless looked back at the boy.  
'I'll never hate you. We're pretty much family here. Besides I'm glad you don't hate me either.' And with that he laid down in a comfortable position. For a stress free rest.  
As for Hiccup he could of sworn he thought someone said in a soothing male voice.  
'Good night my young dragon rider.'  
Fin


End file.
